Redemption
by Meissia
Summary: Takes place when they reach Orochimaru's hideout looking for Sasuke, but instead of Sai being the first to find him it's Naruto and it's Female Naruto x Sasuke REWRITE (A Lost Love) I will also be placing this on deviant art check under DarkSakuren19
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or any of the characters.

I came up with this when I was watching the episode where Team Kakashi run into Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, Only this time instead of him being a guy, naruto is female and instead of Sai finding Sasuke it's Naruto. Plus Naruto and Sasuke used to go out.

You can see what naruto looks like at h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = N a r u k o & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 1 4 4 # / d 2 w 4 p e 0 except she is wearing a mini skirt and picture is on my homepage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Reunion pt 1<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Yamato"Damn it how could we let Sai betray us like that, he acted like our friend and in the end he was placed on this team just to kill Sasuke." Naruto said loudly. 'Sasuke hold on we are on our way' She looked down at her braclet it had the Uchiha sign on it.<p>

"Shhh Naruto we can't let them know we are here." Said Sakura.

"I don't care then at least Sasuke could get away." Naruto said even louder.

Sakura rounded her eye's then looked at Caption Yamato. "What should we do?"

"We spilt up, each of us take a floor it will take less time we do it together, plus we can find Sai that way as well. When one of us finds Sasuke Uchiha raise your chara a little bit and we will be their. Once we finish with our floors head back here and if one of us finds Sasuke bring him here as well." said Caption Yamato. Naruto and Sakura nodded then the three quickly took off.

'Wait for us Sasuke we are on the way, please let us make it in time.' thought Sakura.

'We have to make it to him first.' Thought Yamato.

'I can't loss him again, not with us being so close.' When Naruto kept running down hall after hall screaching room after room. "How many damn hallway's does this place have, I wonder how many times did Sasuke end up lost, but he would never amit that he got lost." Finally after turning a conner and she saw a black ink snake enter a room but it never came back out, so she ran to the door and cracked it open, and on a bed so a body. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered. She slowly made her way into the room and as she got close to the bed Sasuke's voice rang out.

"Who's there." He said, his eye's still closed and his body facing away so she couldn't get a good look.

Naruto stood there looking at him and took in the sound of his voice. 'I found him and his safe thank god now all I have to do is keep sure Sai doesn't get to him and I have to wait for Sakura and Captain Yamato'. She took a step close to him and faster then she could blink he was in front of her with his sword at her throat. "Sasuke it's me Naruto." she let out quickly. Naruto looked over him, taking in what he looked like. 'Wow he's even hotter now then he was when he was thirteen.' It took almost all of her strangth not to kiss him, but she did hug him. "Sasuke, your safe."

Sasuke just stood there when Naruto hugged him, although he'll never say it, but Naruto's arm's felt good around him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. After he said that he caught sight of the braclet. 'she still has that?'

Naruto looked up at him. 'He got really tall.' "Oh right Sasuke we got to go someone is on their way here to this room to kill you." After saying that she saw him smirk, and seeing that smirk reminded her of the old Sasuke and she could nolonger keep herself from kissing him so she gave in.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was kissing him. He roughly grabbed her arm's and begain to kiss her back.

At that time Sakura and Captain Yamato were finishing up on their floors and were on their way to meet up at the randevu.

Naruto was so caught up in kissing Sasuke that she didn't notice one of his hands had left her arm and the next thing she knows is something hitting her in the hand and knocking her out.

Sasuke caught her before she had hit the ground, he was holding her bridal way. "You must be the one that Naruto was talking about."

"I had hope to beat them here but I didn't, and yes under Danzo's orders I am to kill you but after meeting Naruto I nolonger just wish to follow orders. I had hope to talk to you about coming back with us, but seeing what I just saw Naruto must mean alot to you." Said Sai as he come out from behind the door.

Sasuke just stared at Sai. "You came here to talk about bonds." Sasuke felt something climb up his legs.

"Where is Naruto, you don't think she ran into Sasuke or Sai do you?" Sakura said to Yamato, the next thing they know is the whole ground shaking and the sound of a explosion. They quickly headed towards the explosion and when they turned down hallway Sakura saw Sai get up from the blast. "Sai." Sakura rushedtowards him.

"Sakura wait." Yamato yelled after her then he rushed after her.

Sai turned just in time for Sakura to grabbed his shirt. "Sai you traitor."

"Sakura." Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly turned her head towards him. (He is standing on the what was once the roof of his distoryed room, you can see it in epsiode 50 of Naruto Shippuden.)

"Sasuke." Sakura couldn't believe that he was here, when she saw Naruto in his arms. "Naruto!" she yelled. 'She must of found Sasuke, then Sai must have appeared and attacked them'

Sasuke placed Naruto down on the ground. "Since your here then Kakashi is here as well."

"Sorry but he's not I came in his place and as the new Team Kakashi we are here to bring you back." Said Yamato as he walked into the distoryed room.

"Team Kakashi uh." Sasuke then looked towards Sai. "He's my replacement another failure joins the group, he started talking about keeping the bonds between me and Naruto."

"What Sai we thought you were here to kill Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Yes that was the plan but getting to know Naruto made me realize I don't just want a life with following order's I want to run my own life. Naruto talked about the bond between you and her, and seeing that Naruto and Sakura were willing to do anything to keep that bond from breaking, I don't know what that means but I'm sure you do."

Sasuke closed his eye's. "I do and that is why I broke them." And in a blink of an eye he was infront of them. "The only bond that I have is a bond of hated between my brother and me."

"Watch out his fast." Yamoto got into a fighting stance

'When did he?' thought Sakura. "If that is true then why did not kill Naruto when you had the chance, she told us everything about that fight, you loved her at one point and you can't tell you did't we all notice how protective you were of her and you are doing it right now."

Sasuke took a step towards her. "That's a feeling I no have use for. I left her alive on a whim." He took his sword out and swung it at Sakura but Sai blocked it. "That was the right way to block that attack."

Up on the cliff Naruto starts to awake and just in time to see Sasuke attack Sakura. 'No' She jumped down from the cliff and ran to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke stop." she said as she grabbed his right arm. "We don't want to fight you, please Sasuke. Captain Yamato now."

"Right. " He perform so hand signs and wood came out of his hand.

"Chidori Stream." The attack throw Naruto and Sai away from him and kept the wood from getting to him.

Sai and Naruto hit the ground hard and Naruto's necklace came off. (You the one that help's keep the nine tails under control)

'He took them out with just one hit. I'll take him on my self.' Sakura put chakra into her fist and ran at Sasuke.

Yamato watched as Sasuke slightly closed his eyes as he looked at Sakura 'This kid is dangerous.' He then notice that his sword hand lighting coming out of it. "Sakura wait." He grabbed a kunai and jumped infornt of Sakura, he tried to block the sword but the kunai went right threw the sword. The sword preiced his shoulder.

"That was the wrong way to block that attack." Sasuke then heard goaning coming from Naruto and when he looked over her eye's were red and she had claws.

Yamato and Sakura knew what was happening the nine tail's inside of her was awakening. 'This is bad.' they both thought.

Inside Naruto's mind. "This is it take the seal off and I'll give you all my powers, who do you want died." Kyuubi said. "Just take the seal off."

Naruto raised her hand. "No I don't need your power at all."

Kyuubi let out a laugh. "You say that you always ask me to use my power, what about now is it because the person you love is the person you are fighting."

"Shut it fox, I'm not going to relaise you."

The fox eyes narrowed and then widen. "You."

Naruto looked over and right next to her was Sasuke. "How did you get here?"

Sasuke had his hand to Kyuubi's nose. "I never thought that this is inside you Naruto. I take it your the nine tail fox."

"Those blasted eyes, the sharingan."

"I take it this isn't the first you have seen it."

"You a just like Madara Uchiha."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to the nine tail when he said that name. "Who is Madara."

Sasuke grabbed the nose of the nine tails then Kyuubi explosioned "I don't know who you are talking about."

"Uchiha you must be strong if you can surpress my chakra. Listen don't kill Naruto or you'll end up regretting it." Kyuubi said before he disappered.

Naruto turned and saw that Sasuke was looking at her. "I wanted to tell you but at that time you were acting like revange was the only thing in your life, you never had time for me anymore and then the fight at the Valley of the End you were gone."

Sakura looked between Sasuke and Naruto. 'Naruto has awaken that's good. Sasuke must have done something.'

Naruto started to stand up, before she could even move Sasuke had his sword at her throut. "Let go Sasuke." She tried to move his hand but it had a tight hold around her waist. "Captain Yamato now."

"Wood Style Four Pillars Prison."

Wooden stacks came out of the floor and surounded Naruto and Sasuke. "Your not going anywhere Sasuke." Naruto said as the wooden stacks covered them.

"That is were your wrong." once again he knocks her out and breaks the wood cage over them. He lands back on the cliff once again Naruto is in his hands. "It's time to end this." He placed Naruto over his shoulder and slamed his sword into the ground and performed hand signs, his whole body glowed blue. He raised but it was grabbed by Orochimaru.

"Don't use that technique Sasuke." Orochimaru said. He looked towards Sakura and the others. "It's time that we get going and are you going to bring her." He knew the answer before he had asked. 'He still has feelings for her.'

Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground and placed it in his holder.

"Sasuke are you willing going to give your body to Orochimaru." Sakura yelled up at him. "What about Naruto what do you think this will do to her.'

"At this point nether Orochimaru or I are strong enough to take on Itachi and if giving him my body then so be it." Sasuke didn't answer about Naruto. Orochimaru, Kaboto and Sasuke were surround by fire and their body's started to disappear.

"Naruto.!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke along with Naruto disappeared. "I lost both of them. Sasuke has been taken over by vengeance and now he has Naruto."

Sai touched her shoulder. "We'll get her back Sakura right."

"He's right Sakura, but right now we must get back to Konoha and tell the Hokage what has happened." Yamato told her. 'Kakashi and Tsunade will not be happy that we lost Sasuke as well as Naruto.'

'Naruto we'll get and Sasuke back just hold on we'll find you soon.'

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter, please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto or any of the characters.

I came up with this when I was watching the episode where Team Kakashi run into Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, Only this time instead of him being a guy, naruto is female and instead of Sai finding Sasuke it's Naruto. Plus Naruto and Sasuke used to boyfirend and girlfirend

You can see what naruto looks like at (h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = N a r u k o & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 1 4 4 # / d 2 w 4 p e 0) except she is wearing a mini skirt and picture is on my homepage.

**The nine-tail fox thinking or talking**

**'**Everyone thinking'

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Reunion pt 2<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Kaboto, and Orochimaru just made it to their new hideout. "Should I be surprized that you brought her here Sasuke." said Kaboto.<p>

"Itachi will come after her and if she is here she is safe for alittle bit before I decaide to use her to draw out Itachi." Sasuke said. "I care little about her or her safty."

"Here Sasuke-kun a chakra braclet it'll keep her from running off." said Orochimaru and then he and Kaboto walked off.

"Lord Orochimaru do you really think he doesn't feel anything for her?"

"We'll see Kaboto, we'll see."

Sasuke made it to his new room, it looked alot like his old one and he placed Naruto on the bed. He looked at her hair that was spread out on the pillow making it looked like she had wings.** (If you haven't seen the picture of her remember you can see it on my home page or at h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = N a r u k o & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 1 4 4 # / d 2 w 4 p e 0)** Sasuke was running his hand through her hair when he heard her goan and he quickly placed the braclet on her and placed some of his chakra on it os she couldn't take it off.

When Naruto opened her eye's she noticed that she was in a dark room. 'That son of a must have knocked me out again.' She grabbed her head. 'Ugh some ninja I am.' That is when she noticed the braclet on her arm. "What the?" she tried to take it off but it won't move. "Why is it not coming off?

"It's a chakra braclet and only I can take it off ." Sasuke's rang out causing Naruto to jump alittle, and she looked over to see him standing next to her. 'How did I miss him here' then she remembered about the braclet "Well take it off." she asked and her arm out to him. "Hn" Naruto sighed. "Back to that uh." She looked around the room looked like his old one. "Um may I ask how come I am here?"

Sasuke stared at her. "I plan on using you to get to Itachi." when he said that he saw that she had become angry. "That is why you will not leave my sigh until he is dead."

She shoot up off the bed and grabbed his shirt. "Is that all you care about now, what about the Sasuke that risked his life for me where is that Sasuke that I fell in love with." she waited for him to responed but he didn't. "At least tell me if I have any say in this or at least if you still any feelings for me."

"The only feelings that I have is the heated I fell for my brother, and no you have no say in this you are here to be a ploy and that is all." He watched as her face get covered in tears. He harsly grabbed her arms and pulled them off of him. "The only time you will leave this room is if you'll with me and if you have to eat and don't try to run that chakra braclet lets me keep track of you."

"I see, I was really stupid to think that you had stayed the same, and I must be because even now I still love you and at the same time I wish I never meet you." Naruto said harsly and made her way back to the bed. "After you get your revenge Sasuke I want nothing to do with you don't come after me and if you do come back to Konoha and placed on our team again that will be the only time you will see me.." She rounded over on her side away from him, so he couldn't see her cry. 'How could he have changed so much in two and half years.'

Sasuke made his way out of his room. 'She'll accept it soon or later and if she doesn't I'll force her.' "I'm ging to train and then afterwards we'll eat." He waited for her to answer but she didn't "Did you hear me." He heard her whisper yes before he left.

When she heard the door close and lock she sat back up. "If he thinks I'll let him use me as a tool then his dead wrong." She tooked to the braclet. "I'll find away to get this thing off and I know how." 'Hey fox can you hear me.'

**"Yes what do you want.'**

'Good that means I have access to your chakra, do you think you can get this braclet off.'

**'Yes but it will take some time i'll need to over power the braclet and if you don't want to get caught that take even more time.'**

Naruto sighed. 'Means I need to stay here and act like his tool ok do the one that take's more time.' She lad her head back down on the pillow and cloesed her eye's. 'I don't know how long he'll be so I should get some shut eye.'

Three hours later.

Sasuke walked into his room and saw that his sheet was on the floor so when he looked he excpeted Naruto to be asleep instead he her twitching wildly. He quickly made his way over the bed. "Naruto?" he touched her arm and her twitching stopped and her eye's opened and for a brief second they were red before going back to her normal bright blue eye's. "Oh hi Sasuke, is everthing alright?" He heard her ask. "What was that how come you were twitching?"

"Uh what are you talking about, oh that sometimes the nine tail fox's chakra leak out making me go into want you saw, Sakura and the Hokage was working on something to help me, however it only happen's once and awhile" She lied she couldn't tell him it happen's almost every day.

"Come we are getting dinner." Sasuke said and moved away from the bed and waited for her to get up.

Naruto stood up and ended up falling but Sasuke caught her. "I forgot about that afterwords my body is really weak." She excpeted him to walk away not pick her up. She blushed a little. "T...Thank you Sasuke." 'Maybe he still has some feeling's for me.' Sasuke caried all the way to the kitchen. "How you not get lost, this place is like a maze."

"Uh, we come to each of the hideout's at least each month." he placed her down into a chair. "What do you want and no we don't have ramen." He said when he saw her open her mouth.

"Aww then I'll have what you have." The cook handed them some beef and after eating. Then went back to his room. 'I have to tell him.' "Sasuke I lied."

"About what." He watched as she took a deep breath. "About the twitching and Kyuubi's chakra leaking out it happen's about everyday. Tsunade and Sakura were worried infact Tsunade didn't want me to come after you incause something happened, but I talked her into it. They believe that the nine tail fox is trying to take my body over, but he told me that my body is adepting to his chakra because of how much I use it. I don't know who is telling the truth." She took another deep breath and continue on. "I knew it was safe to come after you in cause the nine tail fox did take over, but I need to see if you were safe and ok."

Sasuke tried to contain his anger but it got the better of him. "So you are saying you don't know what will happen, and yet you came after me not knowing what could happen. Kaboto will find out what is wrong and if he finds out that the fox is trying to take you over we will find a way to seal is chakra so you can never us it again." He didn't know what to do, if they found away to seal the fox then Itachi won't come after her, but deep down his feeling's for her made him want to protect her from everyone and everything. 'She's mine, she always been mine and she'll stay mine until we are both dead.' (**Wow possessive bastard)**

Naruto watched as Sasuke pace back a forth trying to figure out his feelings, because she knows if they sealed the ninetailed fox his brother won't come after her. She touched his arm. "Calm down it's late and you don't need to think about this right now maybe a good night sleep will clear your mind, plus thank you for at least caring for me alittle bit." She pulled him to his bed and she sat down on it and when she did Sasuke pulled her into a kiss. At first she was surprized because when they were dating she had to be the one to make the moves, however he did scare all the boy's that tried to hit on her, she quickly got over it and started to kiss him back.

He pushed her on her back and deepen the kiss, howevery because Naruto was still weak from before she quickly ran out of air and he had to break the kiss. "Sleep" He told her.

"ugh bastard." she laid her onto his chest. "Goodnight Sasuke." and she quickly fell back to sleep.

Sasuke wrapped an arm possessivly around her and made sure if she did move he would feel it. He had missed the way she felt in his arm's and he had missed the way she cased away his nightmares when she had slept over his house. 'Your mine Naruto and I would kill or destory anything before you are taken from me.' he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll try to update everyweek and if not every two weeks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto or any of the characters.

I came up with this when I was watching the episode where Team Kakashi run into Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, Only this time instead of him being a guy, naruto is female and instead of Sai finding Sasuke it's Naruto. Plus Naruto and Sasuke used to boyfirend and girlfirend

You can see what naruto looks like at (h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = N a r u k o & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 1 4 4 # / d 2 w 4 p e 0) except she is wearing a mini skirt and picture is on my homepage.

**The nine-tail fox thinking or talking**

**'**Everyone thinking'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Their Past.<p>

* * *

><p>(FashBack: The day after The Uchiha Massacre.)<p>

Naruto was making her way home, when she deciuded to take the long way home. As she was making her past the pond she looked down and saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting by himself at the end of the dock. 'He must be lonely after having his family taken from him.' She made her way towards him. "Hi my name's Naruto." she said when she sat down beside him. "You don't mind if I sit here?" she didn't let him answer "I know you must have heard this all day but I am truly sorry about your family, even though I my self had lost my family to the nine tail fox and never got to meet them." They sat there until it got dark. "Come on Sasuke how about I get you something to eat." Naruto didn't wait for him to repy and Gabbed his arm, "I know this great ramen shop and the people their are really nice." Sasuke said nothing as she pulled him along.

After eating she took him to her aptment and when they showed up they saw it was crashed. "Oh no not again." he heard her say. "This happens alot?" She nodded to him. "You see alot of people for some reason don't like they "Demon" alot just because I was birth the same day when the nine tail fox attacked." She started to clean up and Sasuke deciaded to help her and in no time her aptment was looking normal. Sasuke heard her say thanks, 'No thank you.' He wanted to say to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it so he just nodded to her and made his way to the door.

"Hey you can stay here for the night if you believe it or not I have two bedrooms, I guess it's because of the old man." she saw his confuessed face. "Oh sorry the Hokage he's the one that been watching over ever since I was born and I'm not going to take no as an answer." After that Sasuke never left her out of his sight so he wouldn't lose her like he lost his family.

(Academy Day's)

Naruto was rushing to class . 'That bastard left his own girlfriend slept in, when I get my hands on him.' She slowed down when she came to her class. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when she walked into the classroom and stomped over to his desk. "How could you let me slept in?"

"I tried to wake you up but you just told me to go away." he smirked at her. "And you believed me!" He then pulled her down into her chair, "Hey Sasuke are you ready for tomorrow." He just un to her. "Oh come on don't start that again. So what do you want to do after school." "Train like always and you need to be there." He heard her goan.

'Hey kyuubi you awake.'

**'What do you want?" **the fox answered back.

'I don't like to lie to Sasuke should I tell him about you?'

**'Girl we've been over this before no he would just use you for his revenge.'**

'You'll right as always.' Naruto was brought out of her thought's when she was pushed out of her chair.

"Move it Naruto, Sasuke doesn't like you that close to him." Said Sakura. Then she sat down into Naruto's chair.

'I hate the fact Sasuke want's us dating a secert, I don't know how long I stand this.' She gave Sasuke a sad look before heading to the back of class and sat down next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata."

"He...Hello Naruto." Hinata said back. Afterwards the day went by and it was time to go home.

"Now class remember tomorrow you have your genin test so be prepare." said Iruka.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to do something afterwards?" Sakura asked.

"No." He made his way to Naruto. "Come on Naruto we have things to do."

Naruto waved goodbye to her friends and followed after Sasuke only to have Sakura grab her hair. "Ow what the hell Sakura let go." She screamed as she tried to get Sakura's hand out of her hair.

"What did you do to my Sasuke." Sakura screamed. "Why is he always spending time with you, do you have him under a spell you demon."

"I did nothing Sakura, and how is it my fault if he doesn't want to spend time with you, maybe he doesn't like you." Naruto said back still trying to pull her hair free. She looked towards Sasuke looking for help. "And the only reason we spend time together is because we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right Sasuke tell her."

Sasuke just stared at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." He watched as tears came running down her face.

Sakura started to laugh and let go of Naruto's hair. "I knew it there is now way Sasuke would go for someone like you."

Naruto couldn't believe he said that and slowly made her way towards Sasuke and she was right infront of him she smacked him across the face, then she started screaming at him. "I hate you, I never want to see you again, and I hope tomorrow we don't end up in the same team. You BASTARD!" She then ran out to the classroom. 'I hate him, I hate im and I hope he dies.' she kept saying over again in her head.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll try to update everyweek and if not every two weeks.<p>

I am also working on another story again it is femNaru and Sasuke, take place when Sakura and Kakashi atempt to kill Sasuke and Naruto betraies them and join's Sasuke.


	4. Moving

I might be moving in the next couple of weeks so I don't know when I'll get the chance to place my stories, I'll contiune writing please be a little bit more patient.


	5. Rwriting still in progress

I finished moving but then I got a full time job. I am still working on the story and now that Naruto has ended I can add on more chapters. I will get this rewrite up as soon as I can.


	6. Rewrite finished

You would not believe what happen. I had just finished writing the final chapter when my two puppies ended breaking my labtop. I finally was able to get a new but I wasn't able to get any of my old files. But on the bright side the notebook that I was originally writing I still have. So I should be able to type it quickly.

I am so sorry.


End file.
